memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Transwarpkanal
Also eine Art künstlich hergestellte Transmitterverbindung wie bei den Stargates in der Serie Stargate. Philipp 07.05.2007 :Naja, nur eben in stellarem raum und weniger an hardware, also ein tor gebunden--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:47, 7. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Unterschied zwischen TNG und VOY Die Enterprise-D kann ja relativ einfach in den Kanal eindringen, die Voyager muss dafür Transwarpspulen klauen. Hat sich die Technologie weiterentwickelt oder ist das Transwarpnetz jetzt abgeschlossen und man braucht nen Schlüssel (in Form der Spule)? --Mettmann 20:55, 14. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Tja, gute Frage ;) Vielleicht haben die Borg mitbekommen, dass n simpler Tachyonimpuls als Tarnung nich ausreicht und haben eben (wie du sagst) die Spule als "Schlüssel" entwickelt. Hin oder her: alles Spekulation :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:08, 15. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Selbstverständlich alles Spekulation ;). Ich dachte nur, es wüsste vielleicht jemand was darüber. Im Endeffekt gibts keine Erklärung dazu, die Spulen wurden wohl nur eingeführt, damit die Reise der Voyager nicht zu schnell geht... --Mettmann 14:57, 15. Sep. 2007 (UTC) : Ich würde es eher folgendermaßen betrachten: In der VOY-Folge "Tag der Ehre" wollte Seven of Nine ja auch einen Transwarpkanal mit nur einem einfachen Tachyonenpuls öffnen. Sowohl bei der Enterprise-D als auch bei der USS Voyager kam es zu "Nebenwirkungen". Bei der Enterprise-D kam es zu Energiefluktuationen, bei der Voyager ist der Warpkern fast gebrochen. Ich denke daher mal, dass die Transwarpspule ein Feld aufbaut welches das Raumschiff vor den schädlichen Nebenwirkungen schützt. Seven of Nine hat in einer späteren Voyager-Folge erklärt das extreme gravimetrische Scherrkräfte im Kanal auftreten und die Borg daher ein Energiefeld vor das Schiff projezieren, damit es nicht auseinanderbricht. Die Transwarpspule hat wohl eher einen Schutzeffekt und beschleunigt wohl die Reisegeschwindigkeit indem sie das Schiff besser in die Strömung positioniert und integriert. Ist zwar ebenfalls Spekulation, aber Fakt ist das auch in Voyager ein Tachyonenpuls auszureichen scheint, um einen solchen Kanal zu betreten, nur wurde es später nicht mehr versucht weil beim ersten mal der Warpkern abgestoßen werden musste --Mark McWire 04:58, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Nur mal so nebenbei: Seitwann entwickeln die Borg mal etwas selbst???--Lt.Reed 21:54, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Reisegeschwindigkeit im Kanal Anmerkung: Aus einer Voyager-Folge ist canon bekannt das ein Transwarpkanal der Borg eine Subraumfeldstärke von 2,9 TeraCochrane aufwies. 1 Cochrane entspricht laut TM und Encyclopedia 1-facher Lichtgeschwindigkeit (siehe auch Warp-Skala), daher hat dieser Kanal eine Geschwindigkeit von 2,9 Billionen Vielfache der Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Mit dieser Geschwindigkeit würde man die Föderation (8000 Lj) innerhalb von 0,08 Sekunden durchquerren. Einen Quadranten von 25.000 Lj in 0,3 Sekunden und die Galaxis in 1,2 Sekunden. Bis Andromeda-Galaxie oder M33 würde man 27 Sekunden benötigen. Daran sieht man, dass dieser Wert eigentlich viel zu hoch gegriffen ist. Die Geschwindigkeit in der Voyager-Folge "Endspiel" vom Transwarpzentrum bis zum Sonnensystem lag um den Faktor 1000 niedriger.--Mark McWire 05:07, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Das ist für uns aber kein Problem, da wir a) vermutlich nicht genau wissen, was "1 Cochrane" bedeudet (auch wenn die MA/en dafür eine Quelle aufführt) und vor allem b) nicht wissen, ob man das so einfach umrechnenen kann.--Bravomike 08:43, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::wieder ein grund die TMs nicht als canon anzusehen ;)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:03, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::: Es ist nunmal die Defintion von Cochrane, das 1 Cochrane als die Raumkrümmung definiert ist, die dem Äquivalent von 1-facher Lichtgeschwindigkeit entspricht. Das ist keine Erfindung des TM oder irgendeinen Fan, sondern eine seit TOS so bestehende Defintion. Ansonsten könnte man nicht festlegen wie schnell welcher Warpfaktor ist und damit wären alle Warpangaben wertlos. Ich habs nur (noch) nicht in den Artikel oder Artikel-HGI aufgenommen, weil diese Zahl den Beobachtungen der restlichen Folgen widerspricht. Ich werde aber mal eine Zusammenstellung von bekannten Geschwindigkeiten aufgrund bekannter Strecken- und Zeitangaben in den entsprechenden Artikel stellen. Auf meiner Homepage (die ich leider wegen Spam-Filter nicht verlinken kann) habe ich am Ende einer Warpantriebübersicht eine Tabelle mit allen bekannten Transwarpgeschwindigkeiten angegeben, so in dieser Art will ich das auch bei MA einfügen, allerdings dann nur wenn die Zeiten genannt wurden, ansonsten dann als HGI, falls die Zeit einfach mitgestoppt wurde ;) --Mark McWire 12:09, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::dennoch, solange diese "definition" nicht bestätigt ist sind auch sämtliche "warp-skalen" wertlos. an sich finde ich das super --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:16, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::: Es gibt m.E. eine Enterprise-Folge wo auf einem Display der Zusammenhang zu lesen ist.. da ich aber ENT kaum sehe, da ich die Serie nichtso mag, kann ich nicht sagen wann und wo. Aber ich bin mir sicher das unter den Haufen gezeigten Displaydarstellungen auch mal was mit Cochrane war. --Mark McWire 12:31, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) @ Zeitstoppen: Es gab keine Szenen-Wechsel zwischen Eintritts- udn Austrittspunkt. Es gab nur die Brückenszene... also Enterprise trifft auf den Kanal, Brückenszene, Enterprise verlässt den Kanal. Alles in allem 8 Sekunden. --Mark McWire 13:08, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :a) Wo wird in TOS definiert, dass 1 Cochrane = 1c b)Wir können nicht sagen, wie schnell welcher Warpfaktor ist, auch das wurde nie kanonisch definiert. Wenn Du dafür kanonische Belege findest, dann wäre das natürlich super, aber selbst wenn habe ich immer noch Probleme damit, die Wert so starr für Berechnungen zu benutzen. Ich kann genau definieren, was ein kW ist, was ein Nm ist, und kann sie für eine Auto genau angeben, aber trotzdem nicht daraus die realen Fahrwerte berechnen, und das, obwohl ich in diesem Zusammenhang genau weiß, dass die Verwendung so gemeint ist. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob der Effekt eines Transwarpkanals tatsächlich dem eines Warpfeldes entspricht, möglich, dass hier ganz andere Mechanismen wirken.--Bravomike 13:27, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :: Ich bin nunmal in erster Linie Naturwissenschaftler und naturwissenschaftlich kann man jede mathematische Berechnung so starr benutzen, wenn die Gesetzte dahinter verifiziert sind. Physik ist fest, egal welche Meinung der Leser dazu hat und wenn 1 Cochrane = 1xc ist, dann sind 100 Cochrane 100xc, daran lässt sich nix rütteln. Im übrigen wurde nie IN TOS gesagt, sondern von Produzenten von TOS. Irgendwann wurde einfach festgelegt Warp 1 = 1xc, was ja auch irgendwo sinnvoll ist. Später wurden aus xc Cochrane, da man so realphysikalischen Unstimmigkeiten aus dem Weg gehen wollte. Cochrane ist die Star Trek interne Einheit für Raumkrümmung oder Subraumfelder, was ja Äquivalent ist, sie ist vom internen Betrachtungspunkt so natürlich wie Joule, Watt oder Meter. Natürlich hat der Transwarpkanal einen anderen Mechanismus als der Warpantrieb, da es eine völlig andere Technologie ist, aber wenn der Kanal x Cochrane an Stärke hat, so hat er auch eine Längenkontraktion von x. Als HGI hat diese Festlegung schon ihre Berechtigung und alle sich daraus ergebenden mathematischen Folgerungen. --Mark McWire 13:35, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Klar, als HGI kann man sie lassen, aber (und ich weiß, dass das manchmal ein wenig schwer zu akzeptieren ist) kanonisch wurde nie festgelegt, dass 1 Cochrane = Raumkrümmung für 1c, selbst Warp 1 = 1c wurde, gleube ich, nie kanonisch gemacht. Und was die Berechnung angeht bleibe ich skeptisch, selbst wenn ich g für einen beliebigen Planeten kenne kann ich nicht aFall berechnen, ohne dass ich die Dichte der Atmosphäre und den cw-Wert des Probekörpers kenne. DIe Raumkrümmung kann ja im Transwarpkanal genau gleich sein, aber vielleicht gibt es im Kanal einen "Transwarp-Widerstand", der jeden Körper im Inneren verlangsamt oder es wirken weitere Kräfte, die ihn Beschleunigen. Welchen Einfluss hat der Eigenantrieb des Schiffs im Kanal? usw. Selbst in einer HGI würde ich die Berechnung als vollkommen spekulativ kennzeichnen--Bravomike 13:42, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::: Der Grund warum es nie kanonisch gemacht wurde, liegt ja auf der Hand, weil es als allgemeine Vorraussetzung angenommen wurde. Wozu sollte man in eine ohnehin dichtgepackte Storie noch irgendwelche Pseudofakten einbringen, die ohnehin als allgemeine Festlegung feststehen. Wenn man einen x-beliebigen ST-Autor/-Produzenten fragen würde wie schnell Warp 1 ist, käme immer die gleiche Antwort: Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Und das ist genau das gleiche wie eure Akira-Diskussion. Wenn man sich nur auf die Folgen und Filme verlässt und das ganze drunherum völlig ingoriert, ergeben manche Dinge plötzlich keine Sinn mehr. Es ist in etwas so wie wenn ich eine physikalische Formel analysiere ohne die Bedeutung der Zeichen zu kennen, weil dieses Wissen nicht in der Formel steckt. Sie wird wertlos ohne die dahinterstehenden Annahmen und Theorien. Das ist wohl auch einer der Hauptgründe warum ich allen Menschen innerhalb von theoretischen Diskussion über Star Trek von MA als alleinige Informationsquelle abrate. Da es eine reine bedeutungslose und vorallem in mancher Hinsicht zusammenhanglose Faktensammlung ist. Was ihr hier macht ist euch als Mathematiker hinstellen und einfach nur sämtliche Zahlen und Formel aufzusagen ohne auf irgendwelche Gesetzmäßigkeiten einzugehen... das stört mich schon irgendwo... Der "Geist von Star Trek" geht dann irgendwie verloren!--Mark McWire 13:52, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Gamz im Gegenteil! als jemand der sich ganz normal einmal die woche Voyager ankuckt ohne zu wissen das es auch irgentwelche sekundärliteratur gibt, und sie auchnicht lesen wollte, weil ihn nur die geschichten interessieren, ist das was wir hier aufbauen viel näher am "Geist" dessen was er als "Star Trek" kennt dran. du tust ja gerade so als müsse man, um die geschichten und dessen aussagen zu verstehen wissen das Warp 1 = Lichtgeschwindigkeit ist. --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:59, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::: Ich sehe Star Trek eben mehr aus mathematisch-naturwissenschaftlicher Sicht als aus philosophisch-geschichtenerzählerischen. Mir gehts darum die technischen und wissenschaftlichen Konzepte zu verstehen und das geht nunmal nur mit einer festen Basis. Es ist einfach nur nervig wenn irgendwelche Sachen wegeditziert werden, nur weil etwas offensichtliches mal ausnahmsweise nicht vor der Kamera ausgesprochen wurde. Ich nehme normalerweise auf solch kleinliches Denken keine Rücksicht. ;) --Mark McWire 14:14, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Das ist genau das, was wir, meinem Verständnis nach, sind: Eine Faktensammlung, nicht mehr. Wir erklären Star Trek nicht, wir schreiben es auf. Den "Geist von Star Trek" muss jeder selbst mitbringen ;)--Bravomike 13:56, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :: Warp 1 = 1 Cochrane = 1-fache Lichtgeschwindigkeit ist auch ein startrekinterner Fakt, nur eben keiner der über die Lippen eines Schauspielers kam ;) --Mark McWire 13:59, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::: PS: Ich bin derzeit irgendwie versucht den Produzenten von ST XI eine Email zu schicken mit der Bitte irgendwo an einer passenden Stelle des Filmes diesen Fakt einzubauen, damit er endlich mal auch für MA zementiert ist ;) --Mark McWire 14:01, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::haha, aber das ist doch unsinn. warum sich so einschränken? auf der grundlaage der ma kannst du dir doch deine eigene meinung, deine eigenen warp formeln dichten. und die erzeugen dann auch bestimmt keine logikprobleme, wenn du sie gut machst--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:03, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::: Das ist keine neue Einschränkung, sondern nur die Bestätigung einer bereits vorhandenen Einschränkung ;) --Mark McWire 14:14, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::::nein für uns nicht. bitte aktzeptiere das und stelle deine ansichten nicht als Fakt dar :)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:16, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::::: Genau DAS ist das Problem... es ist nunmal nicht MEINE Ansicht, sondern es ist die Ansicht derjenigen Menschen die sich Star Trek und den ganzen Hintergrundkram ausgedacht haben. Mir wäre eine andere Erklärung auch lieber, aber solange niemand eine bessere Defintion auf dne Tisch legt, bleibt für mich dieser Fakt feststehend und somit als Basis für die Vernetzung von anderen Fakten. --Mark McWire 14:22, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::::Ich denke auch es ist so wie Barvomike es sagte. Ne reine Faktensammlung aus den Serien und Filmen. So ne Formel müsste dann gesagt worden sein oder auf irgendnem display gestanden haben. Aber wenn dann deine email an die Produzenten berücksichtigt wird Mark McWire, kommt die Formel auch in MA. ;) --HenK | discuss 14:17, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Wir können ja eine Wunschliste erstellen: Eine Warpskala, den Namen "Akira-Klasse", ein paar Gebutstage von Hauptfiguren,... ;)--Bravomike 14:21, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::@Bravomike: Ja genau;) @Mark McWire: Es wäre besser du schreibst deine posts immer an die unterste Stelle. Is hier so üblich und übersichtlicher. --HenK | discuss 14:26, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :urgs, das währe die hölle. überall kontinuitätsfehler ;)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:27, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Dafür gibt's ein immer einsetzbares Lösungskonzept: Zeitreisen, die erklären alles! ;)--Bravomike 14:29, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::auch schwankungen von universellen konstanten?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:31, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Äh.. das ist Qs Schuld!--Bravomike 14:32, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::genau, wollte ich gerade sagen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:41, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::lasst uns mal eine Vorlage machen: Es ist anzunehmen das die Erreignisse aus dieser Episode/Film legichlich in erinem Traum, einer holografischen Simulation, einem alternativen Universum stattfinden, wo physikalische Gesetze in ihrer Gesammtheit absolut keinen Sinn erbegeben und das niemandem auffallt. ::oder wie würdet ihr es formulieren? :) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:46, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Gute Idee! Vielleicht fällt es ihnen aber auf, nur interessiert es sie nicht ;)--Bravomike 18:02, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ähm, kein Szenenwechsel? Die Enterprise wird IM Kanal von außen gezeigt! Das IST ein Szenenwechsel, die HGI stimmt so nicht. Die müsste raus, oder? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:57, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Wenn Du das bestätigen kannst nimm sie raus. Solche Aussensichten sind gerade zu klssische Füllszenen um lange Zeiträume zu überbrücken, das kann nicht zählen--Bravomike 22:48, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::: Timecode 23:55 Man sieht von aussen wie die Enterprise-D in den Kanal gezogen wird. (Bild in MA vorhanden); Timecode 24:02 Umschnitt, man sieht die Enterprise-D von aussen im Kanal. (Bild in MA vorhanden); Timecode 24:04 Umschnitt auf Brücke, alle werden durchgeschüttelt und sind noch völlig überrascht, die Systeme beginnen auszufallen... (alle Leute sind noch an ihrem Platz) Timecode 24:15 Man sieht am Hauptschirm wie die Enterprise-D den Kanal verlässt. Ok, ok ihr habt recht, trotzdem sind zwischen Enterprise-D gerädt in den Kanal und Brückenszene maximal paar Sekunden vergangen. Ich werde dann eben die Zeitangabe entfernen... sind eh 20 Sekunden und keine 8 ;) --Mark McWire 00:36, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::: Selbst wenn man 5 Minuten Flugzeit annehmen würde, käme man immernoch auf mehreren Millionen Vielfache der Lichtgeschwindigkeit und somit ist meine Aussage korrek, um auf 999.999 xc zu kommen, müsste das Schiff mindestens 34 Minuten und 10 Sekunden in dem Kanal verbracht haben, was man aber aus dem canon widerlegen kann ;-) --Mark McWire 00:51, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) (So und nun nochmal die ganze Analyse für alle anderen Transwarpkanalflüge ;) ) ::::::Also wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin: das ist für mich pure Spekulation. Der Punkt ist: WIR WISSEN NICHT, WIE LANGE DIE ENTERPRISE DA DRIN WAR! Das ist so, sie kann dort n paar Sekunden und mehrere Minuten drin gewesen sein. Und wenn wir Spekulationen aus den HGI verbannen wollen, muss dass IMO raus. Zeit zählen ist imo kein canon! ZB: Picard war in MEHRERE TAGE weg, die Episode(n) dauern aber nur 90 Minuten!! Ich bin also ganz klar dafür, die HGI zu entfernen. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:12, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::::: 1. Musst du nicht schreiben ;) 2. Man kann eine Untergrenze (Timecode) und eine Obergrenze (Sinnhaftigkeit) für die Zeitspanne angeben. Und das mit Schachzug ist kein Vergleich, da es da einen Haufen Zeitsprünge gab und die ganze Storie dementsprechend aufgebaut war. Aber während des Transwarpflug der Enterprise-D sind in keinem Fall mehr als ein paar Sekunden vergangen, wer es nicht glauben will sollte sich nochmals diese Folge ansehen... ich habs getan ;) --Mark McWire 10:16, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ich kenne die Folge, ich hab ja auch die Zusammenfassung dafür geschrieben ;) Ich weiß nicht, was es da nicht zu verstehen gibt: es wird nicht gesagt und es ist auch nirgendwo eindeutig abzulesen, also: noncanon! Somit Spekulation! Sinnhaftigkeit ist einfach keine Begründung! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:27, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::::Gibts hier noch andere Meinungen, bitte, weil hier gibts auch nen Putt^^ -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:24, 2. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::: HGI müsse nicht zwangsläufig canon sein, sie müssen nur eine Besonderheit oder Auffälligkeit beschreiben, die sich aus dem canon ergeben. Mir ist nochwas aufgefallen: WORF We will be in phaser range... in ten seconds. The Borg ship on the viewer gets closer. Suddenly the FLASH OF LIGHT appears in front of the Borg ship and the ship VANISHES INTO IT. The Enterprise ROCKS suddenly. DATA We are caught in some kind of energy (TECH). RIKER All engines back full. WORF Shields are failing. DATA We are being pulled inside. 39 EXT. SPACE - ENTERPRISE & DISTORTION (OPTICAL) The ship is PULLED INSIDE and then the distortion finally VANISHES, leaving no trace of the Enterprise. FADE OUT. END OF ACT THREE STAR TREK: "Descent" - REV. 04/14/93 - ACT FOUR 33. ACT FOUR FADE IN: 40 INT. MAIN BRIDGE As before. The ship is shaking violently. An INTENSE FLICKERING LIGHT from the Viewscreen casts a bright glow on the Bridge crew. WORF (urgent) Inertial dampers failing. DATA Main power is off-line. I am switching to back-ups. PICARD (to com) Picard to Engineering, can you transfer auxiliary power to the warp nacelles? Try to break us out by using the -- Suddenly the ship is ROCKED VIOLENTLY, almost knocking everyone to the deck, but then the shaking stops altogether. The bright light on the viewer is GONE. PICARD Report. DATA (off console) We have returned to normal space. Navigational systems are still offline... I will attempt to make a celestial fix using secondary systems. Worf suddenly reacts to something on his console. WORF Captain, the Borg ship is directly ahead! It's coming about! PICARD On-screen. Bevor die USS Enterprise in den Transwarpkanal geflogen ist, war das Borg-Schiff noch 10 Sekunden von der Waffenreichweite entfernt. (Also Waffenreichweite (300.000 km) + 10 sec * 75.000 km/s (0,25c) ~ 1 Mio km.) Nachdem sie den Kanal verlassen hat, war das Borg-Schiff direkt vor ihnen. Da das Borg-Schiff 10 Sekunden früher in den Kanal eingetreten ist, als die USS Enterprise-D, müsste es dementsprechend auch 10 Sekunden früher herausgekommen sein. Die Zeit um sich dannach so zu positionieren, dass es die USS Enterprise-D sofort angreifen konnte, also quasi abbremsen und sich umdrehen, dürfte der Flugzeit der Enterprise-D durch dne Kanal entsprochen haben. Wenn man das grob übern den Daumen mal anhand anderer Flugmanöver dieses Schiffes ausrechnet, kommt man immernoch auf eine Zeit von 10-30 Sekunden. --Mark McWire 17:58, 2. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :lass mich raten: die informationen über die Waffenreichweite in KM stammt aus irgenteinem von-ma-nicht-als-canon-angesehenem-technical-manual? woher die 75.000 km/s kahmen habe ich überhaubt nicht verstanden aus dem script offenbar nicht. habe ich recht?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:08, 2. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :: Die 75.000 km/s ergeben sich aus der Angabe das voller Impuls 0,25 (1/4) der Lichtgeschwindigkeit ist. Ich glaube in den weiten der Scripte/Folgendialoge wurde mal der Impulsantrieb auf diese Geschwindigkeit festgenagelt. Die 300.000 km ergeben sich daraus, dass mal irgendwo (TM oder sogar Dialog) gesagt wurde das ein Phaser eine Reichweite von 1 Lichtsekunde hat, was ja dann 300.000 km sind. Außerdem ist es für die HGI unerheblich ob die Info rein canon oder "nur" semi-canon aus einem TM ist, es ist ja HGI. Das ganze ist natürlich nur ein weiteres Indiez, dass sich aus der Analyse des Dialogs ergibt, als reiner Beweise taugt es natürlich auch nicht. --Mark McWire 00:48, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::::Also, wenn hier schon mit Hintergrundinformationen argumentiert wird, dann bitte auch mit allen. STTNG Technical Manual, Abschnitt ueber Warptriebwerk und -geschwindigkeiten, jetzt gerade aus dem Kopf aber ich kann das gerne noch belegen. Dort wird erwaehnt, dass sich tatsaechliche Reisgeschwindigkeiten (in Vielfachen von c) nicht 1:1 aus dem Warpfaktor berechnen, sondern in Abhaengigkeit vom "interstellaren Medium" von diesem Wert abweichen koennen. Also, selbst wenn man solche "Fakten" benutzen moechte (was ja nicht der Fall ist), man hat ueberhaupt keine konkrete Formel, nach der man jeden einzelnen Fall berechnen koennte. -- Cid Highwind 10:50, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::::::ist aber interessant, so haben wir das glaube ich nochnicht betrachtet. ebenso wie ja die flugbahn eines raumschiffes scheinbar von der gravitation stellarer objekte bestimmt ist was darauf hindeutet, das z.B. die Voyager niemahls eine schnurgerade flugbahn beibehalten kann, wass die reisedauer vermutich um einen gewissen prozentsatz erhöht. es gibt einfach wahnsinnig viele variablen, die wir nicht kennen. --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:29, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::::: Der Warpfaktor gibt im Prinzip nur die Obergrenze an, es gibt noch bremsende Faktoren, wie z.B. interstellare Materiedichte. Ein Schiff kann ja auch nicht mit Warp durch ein massives Objekt fliegen, deshalb können erhöhte Staubkonzentrationen den Warpantrieb bremsen, da Materie ja selbst Raumverzerrungen verursacht. Beim Impulsantrieb ist das jedoch alles egal, da es ein newtonscher Antrieb ist. Ein Transwarpkanal hingegen ist sowas wie ein Wurmloch, eine Abkürzung die sich ausserhalb der Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum erstreckt. Außerdem hat der Warpantrieb nicht viel mit dem Tranwarpantrieb zu tun, da ersteres ein Raumkrümmungsantrieb und zweiteres ein Raumtunnelantrieb ist. Die Funktionsweisen sind sehr unterschiedlich. Aber wenn man genau im Film sieht das ein Schiff xy Sekunden innerhalb dieses Tunnel verbracht hat, kann man aus der gegebenen Strecke, egal wie der Antrieb arbeit nach v = s/t die Durchschnittsgeschwindigkeit angeben. Diese sagt zwar noch nichts über den Maximalwert aus, aber eben über den Durchschnitt. Mir ist halt am Anfang dieses Absatzes aufgefallen, dass eine konkrete Cochrane-Zahl für den Transwarpkanal gegeben wurde und das diese ja einer Raumkrümmung und damit einen Längenstauchung entspricht. 7,9 * 10^12 Cochrane sind halt genug Raumkrümmung um in einem flachen Raum-Zeit-Struktur den Raum soweit zusammenzustauchen, dass es dem Äquivalent von bis zu 7,9 Billionen Vielfache der Lichtgeschwindigkeit entspricht. Ob das jetzt nun tatsächlich nur 5 Billionen oder sogar 7,2 Billionen sind, macht da keinen Unterschied, da es an der Größenordnung nix ändert. --13:25, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) --Mark McWire 13:29, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) so, diese ganze diskussion schweift mal wieder stark ab. die reisegeschwindigkeit kennen wir nicht. oder?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:32, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) : Doch kennen wir: 2,9 TeraCochrane aus VOY "Das ungewisse Dunkel" was im Maximalfall 2,9 Bio xc entspricht. Zudem dann noch die Aussage aus TNG "Angriff der Borg" das Transwarp 20 mal schnell als konventioneller Warpantrieb ist.( was dann im Bereich von 40.000 c liegt), dann in VOY "Das ungewisse Dunkel" das sie 200 Lj in (laut Dialog) 2,4 min zurückgelegt haben, was 47 Mio xc entspricht, und dann eben die 20 Sekunden Flugzeit für 65 Lj in "Angriff der Borg" was ~ 100 Mio xc entspricht.--Mark McWire 13:37, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) : Die 100 Mio xc aus TNG "Angriff der Borg" und die 2,9 Bio xc aus "Das ungewisse Dunkel" gehören dann in die HGI, da es Schlussfolgerungen sind, die 40.000c aus TNG "Angriff der Borg" und die 47 Mio xc aus "Das ungewisse Dunkel" sind canon, da sie aus den Dialogen folgen und gehören daher in den Artikel --Mark McWire 13:40, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::::Dass das Ganze eine "Obergrenze" ist, ist deine Erfindung. Das steht so nicht einmal in den eh schon nicht zu verwendenden Handbüchern. Dort ist die Rede von "Näherungswerten" (Cochrane = Vielfache von c), und "tatsächlichen Werten" abhängig von diversen Faktoren. Keine Rede davon, dass diese Faktoren die Geschwindigkeit nur nach unten abändern. -- Cid Highwind 14:29, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::::: Jagut, da hast du wohl recht, nur ist es normalerweise so, das Veränderungen in der Umwelt die Effizienz eher verringern und nicht verbessern. Wenn ich also ohne Umwelteinflüsse bei Warp 9 1516c schnell bin, bin ich in Staub oder in der Nähe von Raumkrümmungen durch Massen (Sterne, Planeten, Asteroiden) wohl eher langsamer, da er Warpantrieb dadurch gestört wird. Genauso wie man auf holprigen Straßen automatisch bei gleicher Leistung langsamer wird als bei ebenen Straßen. Aber es wird wohl kaum so sein, dass sich die Größenordnung der Warpgeschwindigkeiten verändert, nur weil das jetzt plötzlich irgendwelche Strahlung oder Staub im Weg ist. Näherungswert heißt im Prinzip das die Abweichungen nicht größer sind als die Standardabweichung, nicht das die Abweichungen übermäßig groß sind. Warp 9 kann also irgendwo zwischen 1400 und 1600 c liegen, mit einem rechnerischen Mittelwert von 1516. --Mark McWire 16:03, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::wo kommen denn jetzt die 40.000 c her?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:39, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :: 40.000 ist das gerundete 20-fache von 1909 (Warp 9,6). Data oder Geordi sagt in der entsprechenden Folge, das Transwarp 20 mal schneller als die Höchstgeschwindigkeit der Enterprise-D ist. Die USS Enterprise-D kann laut MemoryAlpha-Artikel Warp 9,8 fliegen, was irgendwo zwischen 1909c (Warp 9,6) und 3053c (Warp 9,9) sind. (siehe Warp-Skala-Artikel) --Mark McWire 16:05, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::laut entspricht Warp 9,9 etwa 21468c. du beziehst dich wieder auf nicht-kanonische Aussagen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:23, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::: In eurer Tabelle hier auf der Seite steht 3053 c ;) Außerdem passt es rein mathematisch nicht, wenn Warp 9,99 7912c sein sollen... --Mark McWire 16:47, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::da steht aber auch groß "Hintergrundinformationen" drüber. im text steht das diese skalen aus den TMs stammen und von uns nicht als canon angesehen werden. und wenn es deiner meinung nach mathematisch nicht aufgeht, dann können wir dafür auch nichts, es ist eben fakt--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:55, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::und w9,99 = 7912c ist ja auchnicht canon--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:24, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::: Da wir hier an dieser Stelle sowieso über Hintergrundinformationen und nicht den Artikel an sich diskutieren, ist es ja egal ob ich meine Informationen aus einem Artikel oder den HGI zu diesem Artikel her habe. Das 20-fache der Maximalgeschwindigkeit der Galaxy-Klasse ist irgendwo im Bereich von Vielfachen von 10.000 c, ob das nun 38.105 oder 45.000 c sind, ist ja egal, da es mir nur um die Größenordnung, also im Endeffekt um die Zehnerpotenz geht. --Mark McWire 17:35, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ---- Wenn ich dann mal zusammenfassen darf: Wenn man dem TNG:TM folgt, :was wir aber nicht zwangsläufig tun so entsprechen die 2,9 TeraCochrane-Angabe aus der entsprechenden Voyager-Folge einer Maximalgeschwindigkeit von 2,9 Bio Vielfachen der Lichtgeschwindigkeit. :Falsch. Erstens nicht "maximal" sondern "ungefähr", zweitens ist hier immer noch der vollkommen unklare logische Sprung von der Feldstärke eines Phänomens zur Geschwindigkeit eines Schiffes, dass dieses Phänomen benutzt. Da jedoch die tatsächliche Geschwindigkeit von weiteren Faktoren abhängt, wie z.B. interstellare Materiedichte, liegt die tatsächliche Fluggeschwindigkeit wohl darunter. :s.o. In der gleichen Folge legte der Deltaflyer 200 Lj in 2,4 min zurück, was einer Größenordnung von 50 Mio Vielfachen der Lichtgeschwindigkeit entspricht. Die USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D hat in TNG "Angriff der Borg" in einem Transwarpkanal innerhalb von mindestens 20 Sekunden 65 Lj zurückgelegt. Dies entspricht ebenfalls mehreren millionenfachen der Lichtgeschwindgkeit. :Wenn die Strecken und Zeiten tatsächlich so genannt wurden, dann OK. Dann haben wir hier tatsächlich belastbare Ergebnisse. In der selben Folge wurde jedoch im Dialog gesagt, dass die Transwarpkanäle 20 mal schneller als der Sternenflottenwarpantrieb ist, was lediglich paar 10.000-fache der Lichtgeschwindigkeit entspricht und woraus sich eine Flugzeit von mehr als 14 Stunden ergäbe. :Wenn gesagt wird, dass diese Kanäle 20x so schnell wie der Warpantrieb sind... dann ist der Warpantrieb 20x so langsam wie die Kanäle. Aus, Punkt. :) :...und wenn deine Angabe von 10^7 auch nur ungefähr stimmt, dann heisst das für den Warpantrieb halt irgendwas in der Größenordnung von 10^6. Da kann man dann meinetwegen wieder Maximalwarp und ideale Bedingungen annehmen, so dass man für den "normalen" Betrieb vielleicht noch 1-2 Größenordnungen abzieht. Insgesamt sehe ich da aber absolut keinen Widerspruch.'' -- Cid Highwind 10:32, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Wenn ich noch etwas zu der Aussage sagen darf, dass das Borg Schiff eher in den Kanal eingetreten ist und eher daraus gekommen ist... Wieso kommst du darauf, dass die Enterprise genauso lang im Kanal gewesen ist, wie das Borg schiff gebraucht hat, um umzudrehen etc? Das hängt doch absolut nicht zu sammen. Außerdem wurde hier nun mehrfach festgestellt, dass sich vieles deiner Rechnung auf noncanon bezieht und über alle dem: WIR WISSEN NICHT, WIE LANGE DIE ENTERPRISE dort drin war!!! Es wird weder gesagt nocht ist es irgendwodran festzustellen! Es ist, wie auch immer, Spekulation! Und Spekluationen wollten wir aus HGI entfernen! Also bin ich immernoch gegen diese HGI (worum es am Anfang der Diskussion noch ging...). Ich denke, wir sollten abstimmen, das müsste die Diskussion beenden... :Und selbst die neuerdings hinzugekommenen HGIs sind zweifelhaft und gehören meiner Meinung nach raus! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:12, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Abstimmung Soll der zweite und dritte Absatz in der HGI behalten werden? Der erste über die CGI-Effekte in VOY hat ja seine berechtigung. *'dagegen' - ich finde, die Absätze sollten gelöscht werden, da sie viel zu viele Spekulationen enthalten und IMO nicht haltbar sind. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:12, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) *'löschen' --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:13, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) *'entfernen' - ich verstehe gar nicht, wieso man das ausdiskutieren muss: Unsere Richtlinien sind in dem Punkt Keine Spekulationen doch eindeutig, oder nicht? 15:16, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) * dafür: Ganz einfach, es ist keine Spekulation. 2 Angaben sind sogar canon aus dem Dialog gegeben (2,9 TeraCochrane und 20 mal schneller als Höchstgeschwindigkeit der USS Enterpriser-D) Den Teil mit der gestoppten Zeit lösch ich jetzt gleich, da es genug Alternativangaben gibt--Mark McWire 16:15, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Nebendiskussion :mag ja sein, aber wir wissen nicht wie hoch die höchstgeschwindigkeit der enterprise in C ist. also, is das ebenfalls spekulation.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:21, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Doch wissen wir ... TNG:TM+Encyclopedia = HGI -> 1909 c. Ich lass mich doch von euch nicht veralbern, entweder ist das TM HGI oder nicht. Wenn ihr es löscht, werde ich den Absatz der auf TM-Informationen aufbaut einfach wiederherstellen... so leicht geb ich nicht auf, jedenfalls nicht bis ihr euch endlich mal eine HGI-Regel einfallen lasst was aus den TM zugelassen ist und was nicht ;) --Mark McWire 16:24, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :im aritkel Warp-Skala darf sowas stehen aber nicht hier :) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:40, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Eine ziemlich zwiespältige Ansichtsweise... Es heißt nunmal wortwörtlich in der TNG-Folge das dieser Transwarpkanal 20 mal schneller ist als alles was die USS Enterprise-D bisher geflogen ist bzw imstande ist zu fliegen. Aus der Warpskala folgt dann eine Größenordnung von 40.000c --Mark McWire 16:44, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :meine güte, 20 mal schneller als warp mag ja sein. aber wie schnell das nun genau ist ist nur einem nicht kanonischem werk zu entnehmen. die informationen aus diesem werk können zwar benutzt werden aber nur auf der jewailigen seite.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:47, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :oder du müsstest hier explizit darauf hinweisen woher diese information stammt--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:50, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::Um an genau dieser Stelle einzuhaken - wenn ich gerade mal bei en:Warp factor nachschaue, dann sehe ich schon mal zwei Einzelfälle, bei denen mit normalem Warpantrieb erreichte Geschwindigkeiten von deutlich mehr als 2000c vorliegen - und ich könnte leicht weitere Beispiele dafür angeben. Also ist 20x schneller als das alles Mögliche, aber halt nicht zwangsläufig 40000c oder auch nur in der gleichen Größenordnung. -- Cid Highwind 16:53, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Ich habe jetzt eine komkrete Quellenangabe gemacht, wie ich auf die Zahlen gekommen bin... ich würde vorschlagen wir schließen diese Diskussion, da sie eh in eine ziemliche falsche und gegenseitig anschuldigende Richtung gelaufen ist und wir versuchen gemeinsam eine möglichst HGI-konforme Formulierung zu finden, die auf den entsprechenden Angaben aus den Folgen beruht. Es geht mir nur um den "Beweis" über die Größenordnung der Geschwindigkeit im Transwarpkanal, nicht um eine auf c genaue konkrete Angabe... --Mark McWire 17:25, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :20x schneller als warp ist doch schon eine Größenordnung, findest du nicht?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:33, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Ich meine mit Größenordnung eine runde Zahlenangabe z.B. 10^6 c oder 10^12 c oder sowas in der Art. Es gibt einfach genug "Transwarpfolgen" um aus den Beobachtungen und Folgendialogen eine solche beweisbare Behauptung aufstellen zu können. Das Problem was ich hier sehe ist, dass wir uns vor lauter Zahlenangaben und spekulativen Sackgassen vom eigentlichen Thema entfernt haben. Ich wage mal zu behaupten, das nur wenige Leute in dieser Diskussion wirklich wissen WAS der Streitpunkt ist. Der Streitpunkt ist NICHT das irgendwelche Zeitangaben gestoppt wurden, das ist sozusagen nur kleine Nebenbaustelle und m.E. schon längst geklärt, nämlich das es in erster Instanz nicht MA-konform ist und maximal als Bestätigung einer aus einer höheren Distanz gewonnenen Angabe dienen kann, z.B. die Bestätigung einer TM-Angabe oder die Bestätigung einer canon-Aussage. Der eigentlich Streitpunkt sollte sein, OB man die Geschwindigkeit eines Transwarpkanal für die HGI mitthilfe von NUR canon-Angaben und TM-Angaben festellen kann und ob diese Angaben als HGI zulässig sind Meine Antwort darauf lautet JA!--Mark McWire 17:41, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :dagegen ist so nichts einzuwenden wenn dann auch wirklich da steht "Laut dem TM soundso"--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:43, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::Na gut, lass und über "deinen" Streitpunkt diskutieren - dann nur bitte mit der Einschränkung, dass Hintergrundinformationen rausfliegen, wenn sie Informationen direkt aus der Episode widersprechen... ::*Fakt 1: Die Borg-Transwarpkanalöffnungen haben eine Feldstärke von 2,9 Teracochrane. ::**Annahme 1: Es ist speziell von den Kanalöffnungen die Rede, nicht vom Kanal auf kompletter Länge. Man könnte durchaus spekulieren, dass die Feldstärke am Grenzbereich zum Normalraum stärker ist als im Kanal selbst. Damit wäre der ganze Rest sofort hinfällig... Lass und trotzdem erst einmal annehmen, dass wäre nicht der Fall. ::*Fakt 2: Der Deltaflyer legt 200 Lj in 2,4 min zurück. ::**Schlussfolgerung 1: Ein Transwarpkanal mit einer Feldstärke von 2,9TC führt zu einer Reisegeschwindigkeit die 50M * c entspricht. ::*Fakt 3: Ein anderer Transwarpkanal führt zu einer Reisegeschwindigkeit 20x schneller als "der Warpantrieb". ::**Annahme 2: Alle Transwarpkanäle führen bei allen Raumschiffen zu gleich schnellen Geschwindigkeiten (obwohl das ja nun wirklich nicht sein muss). ::**Schlussfolgerung 2: Die Warpgeschwindigkeit, die als Grundlage für die Aussage von Fakt 3 gedient hat, entspricht damit 1/20 x 50M * c = 2,5M * c. ::An welcher Stelle dieser Kette müssen jetzt noch "HGI" eingefügt werden, und warum? -- Cid Highwind 18:29, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::Mal ne kurze Zwischenfrage: woher kommt denn die Info, dass der Delta-Flyer 200 Lichtjahre in 2,4 Sekunden zurücklegt. Im Transscript steht drin, dass ne Region 200 Lichtjahre vom Delta-Flyer entfernt ist, aber die 2,4 Sekunden fallen in einem ganz anderen Zusammenhang... PS: mal n Hinweis: wir sind nunmal Demokratisch und wenn sich die mehrheit gegen die HGI entscheidet, kannst du das nicht einfach reverten! Es wurde eben so entschieden. Außerdem ließt sich die HGI im Moment wie ein Flickwerk aus irgendwelchen Ansammlungen von Zahlen... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:57, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::: Waren 2,4 Minuten und ähm kann sein, da die Folge etwas länger her ist, dass ich die 2 Zahlen aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen habe, dann kann man sie auch beiseite lassen. Ich würde aber die beiden anderen "Fakten" stehen lassen. --Mark McWire 19:17, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::Und dann noch ne Frage: was hat denn ne Feldstärke mit der Lichtgeschwindigkeit zu tun? Die Feldstärke eines Kanals ist doch was ganz anderes als die Feldstärke des Warpantriebes. Die Feldstärke des Kanals kann zB auch n Magnetisches Feld etc sein, daraus auf ne Geschwindigkeit zu schließen, versteh ich nicht, wie kommst du drauf? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:21, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::Außerdem gibt es noch ne andere Angabe: Bild:Transwarpkanal schematisch.jpg -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:23, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::: PS: Ich würde es nicht "reverten". Ich würde die Fakten nur solange mir immer neuer Formulierung einfügen, bis sie stehengelassen werden. Wie man beim Transwarpzentrum sieht, gibts ja irgendwann mal einen Kompromiss. Im TNG:TM steht, dass die Feldstärke von 1 Cochrane einer Raumkrümmung entspricht die das Äquivalent von 1-facher Lichtgeschwindigkeit entspricht. Daher komm ich drauf. Warpfaktoren werden ja auch in Cochrane angegeben. In "Wahrheit" wird ja nie schneller als c geflogen, da es physikalisch nicht geht. Cochranr hat man nur erfunden um dieser missverständlichen Formulierung aus dem Weg zu gehen. Subraumfeldstärke und die Auswirkung der Krümmung des Normalraums verhalten sich nach Star Trek Physik direkt proportional zueinander. --19:28, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::Woher weißt du das? Ich zitiere TM: "Ebenfalls in Cochranen gemessen wird die Feldverzerrung, die durch andere Raummanipulationsgeräte (wie zB Traktorstrahlen, Deflektoren und synthetische Gravitationsfelder) hervorgerufen wird." Das heißt noch lange nicht, das durch Feldverzerrungen einfach auf die daraus resultierende Kraft bzw Geschwindigkeit geschlossen werden kann, es ist eben nur eine Einheit, in der Feldverzerrungen gemessen werden. Mal ein Beispiel: können wir denn einfach sagen, dass ein Magnetfeld mit der magnetischen Flussdichte B von meinetwegen 20 Tesla ein Elektron auf 20 km/h beschleunigt? Eben nicht! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:40, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::: In gewisser Weise hast du schon recht, aber es steht eben auch, dass 1 Cochrane in Warpfelder ausgedrückt die Feldverzerrungsstärke entspricht um das Äquivalent von 1c zu erreichen. Ich hab die ganze HGI dementsprechend umformuliert. --Mark McWire 19:44, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::: Im übrigen kannst du bei einer Flussdichte von 20 Tesla aber eine Kraft F angeben, die auf das Elektron wirkt und da ein Elektron im allgemeinen eine konstante Masse hat, damit auch die Beschleunigung a. Und daraus resultierend kannst du zu jedem Zeitpunkt t die aktuelle Geschwindigkeit v angeben. --Mark McWire 19:46, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::Dazu brauchst du aber die magnetische Feldstärke bzw Stromstärke, Länge und Windungszahl. Alle diese haben wir aber bei den Feldverzerrungen nicht gegeben, können also keine Kraft/Geschwindigkeit errechnen. :::Und nun mal ne Frage an dich: welchen Wert siehst du denn nun an der HGI für den normalen Leser der MA? Er hat nun die Info, das ein Transwarpkanal wahrscheinlich ne Feldstärke von 40 000 Cochrane hat. Aber was soll ihm das nützen? Es reicht doch völlig aus, als kanonische Info zu schreiben, dass Transwarp etwa 20 mal schneller ist als der Maximum Warp der Enterprise (denn so sagt Geordi es ja), warum also noch die Feldstärke angeben, das nützt doch niemandem was?! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:00, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Besser? --Mark McWire 20:16, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::Na ich meinte eigentlich, das mit dem 20mal so schnell aus den HGI raus in den Fließtext, weil es ist ja kanon, warum also in die HGI schreiben? Woher kommen die 30 Jahre (also Quelle^^)? Aber sonst ok! Winzige Meckerei: warum "widerspricht"? Die Borg könnten doch den Transwarpkanal weiterentwickelt haben. Also könnten wir schreiben "in der VOY Folge wird eine viel höhrere Geschwindigkeit erreicht. Dies könnte durch eine Weiterentwicklung der Transwarpkanäle der Borg erklärt werden." :::Und könntest du bitte noch sagen, woher die 30 000 Kilometer bei Diskussion:Transwarpzentrum stammen, weil im Script steht diese Angabe in der Folge "Heimstätte" nicht (falls du es überlesen hast^^) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:23, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :ich sage mal wo mein persönliches problem ist. ich bin der persönlichen überzeugung das die offiziellen warpskalen nicht stimmen. das warp deutlich schneller ist worin mir onscreen beobachtungen (en:Warp factor) recht geben. wie schnell also 20x schneller als warp ist, ist umstritten. dann währe dies ein weiteres argument dafür das warp schneller ist und keine inkonsistenz--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:25, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::: Also in irgendeiner Voyager-Folge der 7. Staffel wurde die Entfernung genannt, ich meine es wäre am Anfang dieser Folge gewesen, als auf der Voyager der Föderationstag gefeiert wurde und Janeway oder irgendjemand diese Zahl in dne Mund genommen hat. Naja ich kann die Transcripte ja mal durchgehen... Weiterentwickeln ist so eine Sache, zwischen Anfang TNG Staffel 7 und Mitte VOY Staffel 5 liegen gerade mal 6 Jahre. Wenn man bedenkt das die Borg schon seit mindestens 800 Jahren existieren und mindestens seit einigen Jahrzehnten Transwarp haben (zumindestens 2355 herum als die Raven assimiliert wurden), kann ich mir nicht vorstellen das die Borg innerhalb von 5 Jahren die Transwarpgeschwindigkeit um 2-3 Zehnerpotenzen angehoben haben sollte. Wenn man mal für den Enspielflug sehr konservativ 1 Tag Flugzeit annimmt, was nun aus der Folge heraus deutlich weniger sein müsste, 1 Tag gegenüber 30 Jahren ist Verhätltnis 1:10950, d.h. die Voyager ist innerhalb des Kanals mindestens 10.000 mal so schnell wie ihr Maximalwarp gewesen, bei TNG wars gerade mal das 20-fache, also den Faktor 500 weniger. --Mark McWire 21:34, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::: Habs gefunden: VOY "Friendship One" JANEWAY: It helps being the only Starfleet ship within thirty thousand light years. --Mark McWire 22:00, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::Erstmal vielen Dank fürs suchen der Quelle. :::Woher wissen wir (CANON!), dass die Borg 800 Jahre existieren? Wissen wir, ob die Borg in dieser Zeitspanne ein Volk assimiliert haben, die diese Technik haben, um ihren Transwarp zu verbessern? Nein, es ist Spekulation! :::Und woher stammt die Info der 30 Jahre? Ebenfalls noncanon. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:16, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Zu den Borg: Laut Guinan existieren die Borg bereits seit Millionen von Jahren ( ), die 800 jahre sind belegt durch die Vaadwaur, die im 15. Jahrhundert mit ihnen Kontakt haben, damals beherrschen die aber nur einen kleinen Teil des Raumes ( ) Was den Rest angeht habe ich den Überblick verloren, wo in dieser Diskussion was behauptet wurde...--Bravomike 16:39, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) : Wenn die Voyager für 70.000 Lj 70 Jahre benötigt, benötigt sie für 30.000 30 Jahre, zumindestens wenn man es nüchtern mathematisch betrachtet. Außerdem wurde in Endspiel gesagt, dass die Voyager trotz einiger weiterer Abkürzungen noch 19 Jahre nach Hause benötigt hätte, wenn Admiral Janeway nicht eingegriffen hätte. Wenn man aus den 19 Jahren die Abkürzungen rausrechnet, kommt man auf irgendwas über 19 Jahre, also 20+. --Mark McWire 18:57, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::Im Transcript steht nix von 19 Jahren, aber das ist erstmal nebensächlich. :::Können wir denn definitiv ausschließen, dass die Borg ihre Kanäle nicht weiterentwickelt haben? Außerdem ist in Angriff der Borg kein Transwarpzentrum zu sehen. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:17, 10. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::: Mein Fehler... müssen 16 Jahre sein :-' Zitat:"- San Francisco - Admiral Janeway's Apartment - night (Voyager swoops over San Francisco amid fireworks) NEWSREADER OC: These should be familiar images to everyone who remembers the USS Voyager's triumphant return to Earth after twenty three years in the Delta quadrant. Voyager captivated the hearts and minds of people throughout the Federation, so it seems fitting that on this, the tenth anniversary of their return, we take a moment to recall the sacrifices made by the crew. Corruption charges were brought today against a Ferengi JANEWAY: Computer, end display." 23 Jahren hat die Reise insgesamt gedauert, 7 Jahre muss man zum Zeitpunkt von Endspiel abziehen, macht also einen Rest von 16. Das mit dem Transwarpzentrum ist wohl eher der entscheidende Punkt... es spricht wohl vieles dafür, dass dieses Zentrum die Transwarpkanäle verstärkt und die effektiven Fluggeschwindigkeiten in ihnen erhöht. --Mark McWire 17:06, 10. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :gehe ich recht in der anname das du es merkwürdig findes das sämtliche borg schiffe zwar scheinbar von ganz alleine durch transwarpkanäle fliegen können aber es dennoch ein Transwarpzentrum gibt?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:22, 10. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :: Wenn es keinen Unterschied bei der Stabilität der Kanäle, dem Energieverbrauch und der Fluggeschwindigkeit ausmacht, wäre es höchst unlogisch riesige Transwarpzentren zu bauen, wenn doch (fast) jedes Borg-Schiffe Transwarpspulen besitzt. ;-) --Mark McWire 17:27, 10. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::da liegt also der hase begraben ;). also, ich glaube, wenn wir schonmal bei theorien sind, das ein borg raumschiff nicht ohne weiteres einen transwarpkanal erzeugen kann sondern nur die weiter benutzen die schon erzeugt wurden (und die nur dank dem transwarpzentrum existieren). in heisst es ja z.B. das die borg mehrere transwarpkanäle etablieren. das würde auch erklären warum sich das schiff aus mühsam durch den föderationraum kämpft während sich in Endspiel mal einfach kurz vor der erde ein transwarpkanal öffnet. dieser kanal hat vieleicht zum zeitpunkt von nochgarnicht existiert bzw. wurde erst da aufgebaut--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:34, 10. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::Das wäre wohl die logischte Spekulation. Tranwarpzentrum-Kanäle sind effektiver oder sonst was^^. Andere Kanäle , wie in Angriff der Borg, existieren schon, ohne Zentrum, und werden durch einen Tachyon-Impuls geöffnet. Aber jetzt nochmal zum Ursprung des Diskussion zurück, der HGI: :::Ich würde mal einen Vorschlag machen, wie man ihn so verändern könnte, dass daraus eine für alle akzeptable Lösung entsteht: :::In erklärt Geordi, dass die Transwarpkanäle 20 mal schneller als der höchste Warpfaktor der Enterprise ist. In der späteren Folge , wird im Transwarpkanal, der zur Erde führt, eine wesentlich höhere Geschwindigkeit dargestellt. Die Voyager fliegt aus dem Delta-Quadranten zur Erde in einer erheblich kürzeren Zeit, als sie mit ihrem Maximumwarp benötigt hätte. :::Konsens? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:43, 10. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::: Ja, so kann es bleiben :-) --Mark McWire 19:28, 10. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::Schön, nur der Ausdruck von mir war noch eine Entwurfsversion, nicht doch so schnell reinkopieren ;) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:39, 10. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::moment, ich sage immernoch "eine wesentlich höhere Geschwindigkeit" ist spekulation, weil wir nicht wissen, wie schnell warp ist. daher wissen wir auchnicht wie schnell warp x 20 ist :/ --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:06, 10. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::und wielange die voyager für die selbe strecke gebraucht hätte sagt nichts (oder nicht viel) darüber aus wie schnell warp ansonsten ist.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:25, 10. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::: Laut Endspiel hätte die Voyager weitere 16 Jahre benötig, so wars nichtmal 1 Tag, vielleicht sogar nichtmal 1 Stunde. Wenn das nicht wesentlich schneller ist, weiß ich auch nicht... --Mark McWire 21:31, 10. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::: 20 mal schneller würde bedeuten statt 16 Jahren etwa 10 Monate, dass ist aber immernoch erheblich langsamer als das was wir in der Folge gesehen haben. --Mark McWire 21:34, 10. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::20 mal schneller würde bedeuten statt 16 Jahren etwa 10 Monate, WENN das schiff auf dieser strecke unnunterbrochen mit höchstgeschwindigkeit die selbe rute geflogen währe. was schonmal zwei spekulationen vorraussetzt-Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:46, 10. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::Wie schafft es die USS Equinox, rein rechnerisch mit "weniger als Warp 8"(was immer das auch bedeuten mag) mindestens 32.300 lj vorsprung vor der Voyager zu haben? selbst mit modifziertem warpantrieb? wie schnell müsste dieser modifizierte warpantrieb sein? :::::wie schaft es das mimetische dublikat der voyager (theoretisch), eine reise für die das original eigentlich noch ca 20 jahre gebraucht hätte, in 3 Jahren zu schaffen? wie schnell soll dieser modifizierte warpantrieb sein?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:02, 10. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::wie schaft es die erste Enterprise zweimal in weniger als 5 jahren unsere galaxie zu verlassen (nicht nach oben http://tos.trekcore.com/hd/albums/1x03hd/wherenomanhasgonebeforehd001.jpg) und einmal ins zentrum zu fliegen? wie schaft es die Enterprise-A in kurzer zeit in das zentrum der galaxis zu fliegen? :::::und nun die zusammenfassende frage: wie schnell ist warp? und was sagt diese geschwindigkeit über die letrztendliche reisedauer der voyager aus?--22:11, 10. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::: 20 mal schneller wäre man in einem Transwarpkanal wie aus TNG, da erübrigen sich Überlegungen zur kürzesten Strecke und dem Treibstoffverbrauch. Was die Equinox und die Voyager-Kopie angeht, so sind das eigentlich Autorenfehler, wenn man es jedoch versucht intern zu erklären, bleiben nur die Möglichkeit über Abkürzungen. Die Equinox ist etwa 1 Jahr länger im Delta-Quadrant gewesen, und die Schiffe haben sich nach etwa 5 Jahre aus Sicht der Voyager und nach etwa 6 Jahre aus Sicht der Equinox bei einer Entfernung von ~ 40.000 zur Föderation getroffen, also nach 30.000 Lj Flugstrecke. Damit müsste die Equinox eine Durschnittsgeschwindigkeit von 5000 c, was etwa Warp 9,95 entsprechen würde, die Voyager eine von 6000c, was etwa Warp 9,975 entsprechen würde. Bei der Voyager wissen wir, dass sie 6 mal ordentlich abgekürzt hat, einmal durch Kes 9500 Lj durch den Borg-Raum, 300 Lj mit dem Quantenslipstream nach der Verfolgung der Dauntless, 2000 Lj durch ein Wurmloch aus der Leere heraus, 20.000 Lj mit der gestohlenen Transwarpspule, paar tausend Lj mit dem Subraumkatapult und nochmals paar tausend Lichtjahre mit dem Quanten-Slipstream-Antrieb bevor der Versuch abgebrochen wurde. --Mark McWire 23:23, 10. Dez. 2007 (UTC) : Die Sache mit der Enterprise-A zum galaktischen Zentrum und der Enterprise 1701 zweimal zur galaktischen Barriere sind eigentlich wissenschaftliche Fehler. Egal obs nun canon ist oder nicht, es ist in gewisser Weise ein Paradox zu den ursprünglichen Überlegungen und Einschränkungen des Warpfluges. Wäre dies hier nicht MA sondern irgendeine Forumsdiskussion würde ich die Fehler einfach ignorieren, bzw die ganze Sache mit den fiktiven Subraumhighways erklären. Von eurer canon-Politik aus und mit den bisherigen Angaben aus den Folgen ist dieses Problem nicht zu lösen. Es ist und bleibt ein klarer Widerspruch das einige Schiffe innerhalb nichtmal eines Tagesdie halbe Galaxis durchquerren und die Voyager 70 Jahre nach Hause brauchen soll, obwohl sie einen besseren Warpantrieb hat und ja wohl auch die Daten udn Logbücher der vergangenen Missionen. Fakt ist aber, dass die Voyager noch 16 weitere Jahre, also insgesamt 23 Jahre nach Hause benötigt hätte, bevor Admiral Janeway aus der Zukunft eingegriffen hat und das die Voyager in diesem Transwarpkanal in nichtmal 1 Tag bis kurz vor die Erde gekommen ist, was mehr als 5800 mal so schnell ist. Andererseits wurde der Transwarpkanal aus TNG mit 20 mal der Höchstgeschwindigkeit der Galaxy-Klasse verglichen, die ja auch noch unter der der Intrepid-Klasse liegt. Und dieser Umstand sollte m.E. in die HGI, da es ein inhaltliches Paradoxon aus Star Trek ist. --Mark McWire 23:41, 10. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::*seufz* Und genau aus dem Grund haben wir in unseren Statuten fest verankert, dass wir: :::a. nicht spekulieren :::b. nicht nach "offensichtlichen" Fehlern und Inkonsistenzen suchen, vgl. Forum:Logicfehler = Plotzkritik ? und Forum:Filmfehler in Epsiodenartikel? :::c. nicht spekulieren :::d. keine Erklärungen suchen und :::e. schon gar nicht, wenn die Informationen für a-d aus Sekundärliteratur stammt. :::Entschuldigt bitte, wenn ich das jetzt möglicherweise zu hart formuliere, aber diese Diskussion ist unnötig wie ein Kropf, schaut euch nur mal die Größe dieser Diskussionsseite selbst an, die sehr viel größer ist als die Textstellen um die es hier im Grunde geht, oder? 00:42, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::ganz furchbar finde ich auch das du sagst: dies ist ein autorenfehler und das ist ein wissenschaftlicher fehler... kann ja sein das es fehler sind. währe aber auch möglich das VOY ein einzieger konsistenzfehler ist aber das hast weder du, noch sonst jemand zu entscheiden. es ist irgentwie passiert, niemand weiss warum und die diskussion darüber ist fruchtlos. jeder darf, anhand der zur verfügung stehenden daten glauben was er will--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:08, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::: Fakt ist, das er Transwarpkanal aus VOY "Endspiel" schneller war als der Transwarpkanal aus TNG "Angriff der Borg", das steht nun in den HGI drinne, wenn auch zig mal konsensfähig umformuliert und daher ist diese Diskussion für mich beendet. In den HGI kommt weder das Wort Logikfehler, noch Autorenfehler oder Filmfehler vor, auch beziehen sich die HGI aus den Artikeltext, von daher sehe ich keine Probleme --Mark McWire 13:22, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::es ist eben nicht fakt. es mögen zwar nicht die worte Logikfehler/Autorenfehler/Filmfehler vorkommen, aber du setzt vorraus das die erreignisse aus sowie und allsamt Logikfehler/Autorenfehler/Filmfehler sind--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:56, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::: Die Akzeptanz der 70 Flugjahre der USS Voyager für die Strecke Delta-Quadrant-Föderations setzt dies ja schon vorraus... ausserdem gehts hier um den Vergleich zweier Transwarpkanäle und nicht um die Widerlegung anderer Ereignisse aus anderen Folgen. Mit den genannten Beispielen hat diese Diskussion nicht viel zu tun, da dort keine Transwarpkanäle vorgekommen sind ;)--Mark McWire 14:04, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::::doch, du behaubtet zu wissen wie schnell 20x schneller als Warp ist ohne zu wissen wie schnell warp ist, und dein argument naja, ansonsten 20 Jahre zählt nicht da andere schiffe früher für diese strecke weniger zeit gebraucht haben, die definitiv auch nur warp antrieb hatten--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:09, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::Also ich weiß jetzt nich so recht, was jetz das Problem ist. Wir haben jetzt in der HGI stehen, dass der Transwarpkanal die Voyager schneller zur Erde gebracht hat, als sie es mit ihrem Warp-antrieb geschafft hat. Und das stimmt doch?! Oder wo liegt jetzt das Problem? (PS: Defchris hat absolut recht...) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:13, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::ok um das zu sagen brauchen wir kein hgi, wir können einfach in den artikel schreiben: ::::: 2378 benutzt die USS Voyager einen Transwarpkanal und überwindet damit eine Strecke für die sie sonst 20 Jahre gebraucht hätte binnen kurzer Zeit. ( ) :::::oder?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:27, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::Tja, eigentlich schon, aber warum 20? 16 wär doch richtig?! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:29, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::äh, ja, habs einfach mal geschrieben ohne zu prüfen :) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:41, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::eigentlich fast 30 Jahre zu dieser Zeit ist die Voyager noch ungefähr 30.000 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt aber wer weiß wo das Schiff dann während der nächsten 16 Jahre eine Abkürzung gefunden hat :) --Klossi 15:47, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::Dis müsste dann HGI werden, denn wir gehen Spekulativ^^ davon aus, dass die Reise der Voyager von Admiral Janeway die gleiche wäre, wie die der echten Voyager. Verstehst mich? :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:58, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::: 2378 benutzt die USS Voyager einen Transwarpkanal und überwindet damit eine Strecke für die sie in einer Altervativen Zeitlinie 20 Jahre gebraucht hat binnen kurzer Zeit. ( ) :::::--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:00, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::16 Shisma ;) Aber sonst ok :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:04, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ja die Reisezeit (16 Jahre) wird genannt, aber nicht die Entfernung. Zwischendurch hat ja die Voyager auch schon einige Abkürzungen die sich auf die Reiseentfernung ausgewirkt haben so kann es ja in den 16 Jahren auch geschehen sein. In der Folge ( ) wird die Entfernung von 30.000 also 30 Jahre bis nach Hause nochmal genannt, zwischendurch gibt Q noch einige PADDs die zeigen wie sie die Reise um einige Jahre verkürzen das könnte sich auch nochmal auswirken aber alles andere ist dann Spekulativ. --16:13, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Ich bitte jetzt um eine endgültige Abstimmung, ob die nun aktuell HGI so bleiben kann, ansonsten habe ich dem Thema Reisegeschwindigkeiten in Transwarpkanälen bis zur Sichtung neuer canon-Aussagen nichts weiter hinzuzufügen. --Mark McWire 18:02, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :moment. wir haben jetzt vorgeschlagen das hgi durch eine absolut canonische, nicht-spekulative, nicht-wertende Aussage im haubteil des artikels zu ersetzen. findest du das nicht in ordnung?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:02, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) vorläufiger entwurf: 2369 reist die USS Enterprise durch einen solchen kanal. Es stellt sich heraus das die geflogene geschwindigkeit etwa 20 mal schneller ist als das Maximum Warp der Enterprise. ( ) 2378 benutzt die USS Voyager einen Transwarpkanal und überwindet damit eine Strecke für die sie in einer Altervativen Zeitlinie 16 Jahre gebraucht hat binnen kurzer Zeit. ( ) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:07, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :: Ich bin dafür, wenn noch die Distanz von 30.000 Lj bei der Voyager erwähnt wird und das in der Zeit des Fluges das Baby von Paris und Torres gebohren wurde, damit sich ein Leser eine Vorstellung über den Zeitraum des Fluges machen kann. 2378 benutzt die USS Voyager einen Transwarpkanal und überwindet die Restdistanz von 30.000 Lj zum Föderationsraum, für die sie in einer alternativen Zeitlinie 16 Jahre benötigt hat, in relativ kurzer Zeit. Während des Fluges durch den Transwarpkanal wird das Baby von B'Elana Torres gebohren. Quelle für die Strecke: "Friedship One" (dort werden die 30.000 Lj aus "Die Leere" nochmals bestätigt. Quelle für die Flugzeit "Endspiel, Teil II". Quelle für die alternative Flugzeit "Endspiel, Teil I". --Mark McWire 19:26, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :die 30.000 lj sind in ordung auch wenn ich ein circa hinzufügen würde. das mit der geburt würde ich weglassen weil es hier irgentwie deplaziert finde. --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:32, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :: Es grenzt aber den Zeitrahmen ein... eine Geburt wird sicherlich keine paar Tage dauern, aber auch nicht in 5 Minuten abgeschlossen sind. Darum geht es mir ja, da es der einzige mehr oder weniger objektive und kanonische Zeitmesser des Fluges ist, da extern gestoppte Zeiten ja nicht so aussagekräftig sind, wie wir gemeinsam festgestellt haben... --Mark McWire 20:48, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::von mir aus können wir das als fußnote verlinken.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:58, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::Ich bin für die Version von Shisma, mit den Erweiterungen von MarkMcWire, allerdings noch zu den 16 Jahren ne Erklärung (wie man auf die 16 kommt, sie wurden ja nich direkt genannt, sondern eben: 23-7) + Quelleangabe und für die 30.000 km noch die Quellenangabe. Zur Geburt: warum nicht direkt an den Absatz über die Voyager (also 2378 benutzt die USS Voyager einen Transwarpkanal ...) ne kursive Meta-Trek HGI: Einen ungefähren Zeitrahmen für diesen Flug liefert die Geburt von B'Ellana Torres Baby, das während des Fluges durch den Transwarpkanal geboren wurde. Das wär IMO die optimalste Lösung. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:46, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::ja, ist denke ich auch okey--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:53, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::: *Daumen hoch* --Mark McWire 16:54, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Endgültige Version, hoffentlich^^ So: Der Artikel wird nicht verändert, außer, dass die "Anmerkung" unten gelöscht wird (inkl Referenz). Nach dem zweiten Absatz (nach ...20 mal schneller sind als der höchste Warpfaktor der Enterprise. (TNG: "Angriff der Borg, Teil I")) folgt: :2378 benutzt die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] einen Transwarpkanal und überwindet die Restdistanz von etwa 30.000 Lichtjahren ( ) zum Föderationsraum in relativ kurzer Zeit. In einer alternativen Zeitlinie hat die [[Die Reise der Voyager|Reise der Voyager]] insgesamt 23 Jahre gedauert, die Voyager der realen Zeitlinie kehrt nach sieben Jahren zurück, demnach wurden durch den Transwarpkanal 16 Jahre Flugdauer überwunden. ( ) Meinungen Und? Wär damit jeder einverstanden? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:22, 14. Dez. 2007 (UTC) *Jo. --HenK | discuss 20:32, 14. Dez. 2007 (UTC) *Ja. --Mark McWire 20:53, 14. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Dann werde ichs mal dementsprechend ändern. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:19, 14. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Und noch mal In der aktuellen Version steht jetzt wieder folgende HGI: In einer Szene in "Angriff der Borg, Teil I" fliegt die USS Enterprise-D in einen Transwarpkanal, welcher zuvor vom einem geflohenen Shuttle benutzt wurde. Die gesamte Brückenszene (insbesondere die typischen Erschütterungen) war ungeschnitten und dauerte nicht länger als 5 Sekunden. Nachdem der Kanal verlassen wurde, meldete ein Brückenoffizier das das Schiff 65 Lichtjahre zurückgelegt hatte. Nimmt man diese beiden Fakten zusammen, so kommt man auf eine durchschnittliche Fluggeschwindigkeit von annähernd 410 Mio-fache Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Hatten wir uns nicht darauf geeinigt, solche Zeitnahmen, Schnitt hin oder her, nicht auszuwerten?--Bravomike 10:04, 8. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Jetzt macht aber mal einen Punkt. Ich habe es so verstanden, dass der Kritikpunkt bei z.B. der Endspiel-Angabe aufgrund des nicht nachvollziehbaren Zeitrahmen lag. Gestern während des Star Trek Marathon auf K1 ist mir aufgefallen, dass es in "Angriff der Borg" noch eine weitere Transwarpszene gab, welche keinen Umschnitt enthielt und wo man die ganze Zeit sich bewegende Objekte sehen konnte, anhandderer man eindeutig feststellen konnte, dass es keinen zwischendurch abweichenden Zeitfluss gab.. Ich habe das daher extra in die HGI eingefügt, da ihr solche Zeitnahmen nicht als canon betrachtet und HGI nicht zwangläufig nur canon sein müssen, sondern auch wie der Name schon sagt Hintergrundinformationen enthalten dürfen. Ich will jetzt nicht schon wieder eine ellenlange Diskussion hier führen, aber wenn ihr euch selbst nicht einige seid was HGI ist und was nicht, dann tut es mir leid. Das Zählen von Phaserstreifen wurde bspw auch als HGI zugelassen, da ihr es nicht für canon haltet. Die Zeitnahme einer TV-Folge ist für mich ebenso HGI.´, sofern sie nachvollziehbar ist. Man könnte die Abgabe natürlich auch auf "wenige Sekunden" reduzieren und dementsprechende eine Minmalgeschwindigkeit als Untergrenze angeben. --Mark McWire 15:08, 8. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Kat Ich halte die Kategorie:Stellare Region hier für nicht passend. Die Kanäle sind ja doch eher künstlich erzeugt und räumlich stark begrenzt--Bravomike 08:25, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) : Die Kanäle müssen nicht zwangsweise künstlich sein. Die Kanäle aus wurden lediglich benutzt, nicht aber erzeugt. Es sind nunmal räumliche Gebilde. --Mark McWire 12:55, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Siehe auch mein Argument auf Diskussion:Subraumkorridor. Eine Region ist für mich eine flächige oder von mir aus im All räumliche Ausdehnung, und als solche würde ich die Kanäle nicht ansehen--Bravomike 13:20, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) : Nagut, an dieser Stelle ist es auch angebracht, die Kategorie zu entfernen. Bei Subraumkorridore sieht es aber anders aus, da es ein natürliches Netzwerk ist. --Mark McWire 13:41, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC)